Mellow
by Grey Cho
Summary: Ketika kesalahpahaman membuat mereka berjauhan dan bersatu. [Fanon] [for Mell Hinaga Kuran]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

Fanon – Alternate Reality

SasuHina

For Mell Hinaga Kuran

* * *

 **Mellow**

Apa itu rumah? Sasuke awalnya tak mengerti pertanyaan yang ternyata memiliki arti yang sangat dalam di baliknya itu. Setelah menjadi buronan dan kembali ke Konoha, ada banyak ucapan "selamat datang" yang dia peroleh dari banyak bibir. Bibir-bibir yang merekahkan senyuman untuk mantan kriminal sepertinya. Ketika membuka mata, Sasuke tak lagi disuguhkan dengan langit-langit bebatuan selayaknya yang dia pandang ketika tinggal bersama Orochimaru, di bawah tanah. Oniks miliknya menangkap langit-langit berwarna putih gading. Mendudukkan diri, menguap, dan meregangkan otot lalu menoleh ke kiri, Sasuke disambut bingkai jendela yang memancarkan sinar lembut pagi hari. Tangannya mengulur, menyibak kain tipis yang menghalangi kaca. Suara kain yang disibak terdengar sebelum akhirnya Sasuke termenung cukup lama menatap langit yang berwarna biru dan ungu. Beberapa burung gereja bertengger di tiang dan atap rumah, silih bercuit. Beberapa ninja telah tampak melompati atap-atap bangunan. Seorang tukang pos menyampaikan surat kepada salah seorang penduduk.

Sasuke mendapatkan kembali pemandangan yang dahulu selalu mengisi pagi harinya.

Dia masih tidak diperbolehkan menjalani misi apa pun selama sebulan dan Sasuke tak tahu harus melakukan apa selain berkeliling Konoha, mengingat kembali jalanan yang dahulu dia lalui dengan sepasang kakinya. Sasuke lagi-lagi disapa dengan "selamat pagi". Beberapa penduduk lagi-lagi menyunggingkan senyuman kepadanya. Sesuatu yang terasa asing kini baginya.

Sasuke ingat dulu dia diajarkan untuk selalu membalas salam. Namun, itu kisah lama dan bibir Sasuke tak lagi seelastis itu untuk dengan mudah menyunggingkan senyuman. Alih-alih balas tersenyum dan mengeluarkan suara, Sasuke hanya mengangguk dengan bibir yang membentuk garis horizontal.

Mentari mulai menyembul perlahan dengan malu-malu. Beberapa kawanan burung yang semula bertengger mulai mengepakkan sayap, memulai perjalanan. Beberapa derap langkah sekumpulan anak kecil memenuhi jalanan, Sasuke harus berjalan di sisi. Sebagian memanggilnya, menyebut Sasuke dengan "kakak". Sasuke mengerjap. Dia selalu dipanggil dengan nama. Sebagai anak bungsu, Sasuke selalu merasa bahwa dia adalah seorang adik. Hingga Sasuke terlupa, bahwa kini dia telah beranjak dewasa. Ada banyak generasi di bawah dia yang kini memanggilnya dengan "kakak". Bagi mereka, Sasuke adalah sosok seorang kakak, pemuda yang jauh lebih dewasa dibanding mereka.

Sasuke lalu memalingkan muka ke kanan, melihat Kurenai berjalan bersama seorang anak yang menggelayut manja padanya. Sasuke tentu tahu apa yang menimpa Asuma. Di usia yang masih dini, anak yang berpegangan tangan dengan Kurenai telah kehilangan sosok seorang ayah. Namun, anak itu tampak ceria. Dia tertawa girang ketika hidungnya ditekan seorang nenek sebelum sang nenek memberikan permen.

Mata merah milik sang wanita lantas menyadari keberadaan Sasuke. Mata merah itu memicing, tapi memperlihatkan ekspresi lembut. Kurenai tersenyum padanya dan menyuruh sang anak membungkuk memberikan salam. Jarak keduanya hanya ditepis tiga langkah. Sasuke tanpa disadari mengarahkan telapak tangan ke kepala sang anak, mengusapnya beberapa kali. Anak itu mendongak dan tersenyum lebar, tampak senang dengan perlakuan yang Sasuke berikan.

Sasuke tak bisa merasa iba pada anak itu. Rasa iba untuk anak yang begitu tegar menjalani dunia ini tanpa kehadiran ayah adalah ejekan dan Sasuke tak ingin mengejeknya. Tak ingin meremehkan sang anak.

Kedua anak-ibu itu berlalu dan Sasuke menyempatkan sekian detik untuk memandang punggung mereka. Sekilas, Sasuke bisa melihat sosok dirinya dan Mikoto, yang saling berpegangan tangan melewati jalan Konoha.

Kemudian, Sasuke teringat bahwa Konoha adalah tempat untuk bernostalgia.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan melewati kedai dan melihat sosok yang dia kenali dari kejauhan. Satu-satunya pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang di sini. Awalnya, Sasuke ingin menghampiri pemuda berjaket hitam. Namun, sosok seorang gadis yang duduk di depan Naruto selang beberapa saat kemudian membuat kaki Sasuke berhenti dan dia memilih berdiam di tempatnya. Hinata. Gadis itu meletakkan nampan berisi dua piring _dango_ dan menyodorkan satu piring kepada Naruto. Sasuke merasa perutnya tergelitik. Dia ingin tertawa, tapi dadanya yang terasa sesak membuat tawa itu tak bisa meluncur keluar. Tawa yang hendak dia keluarkan bukanlah tawa karena melihat hal konyol di depan mata, melainkan karena menertawakan kekonyolan dirinya sendiri.

 _Sasuke, kau tak boleh berharap. Hinata selalu menyukai Naruto, bukan? Putri Hyuuga dan calon Hokage. Mereka pasangan yang serasi, sedangkan kau apa? Hanya buronan yang dikasihani dan bisa tinggal di Konoha._

Tubuhnya kontan saja berbalik. Kembali memutuskan berkeliling, Sasuke pun angkat kaki dari sana.

Sasuke benar-benar kebosanan. Dia telah menjelajahi Konoha, kembali menggali setiap ingatan yang pernah dia alami beberapa tahun lalu. Masa-masa sebelum Orochimaru muncul dalam hidupnya. Masa-masa sebelum dia memilih untuk pamit dari desa yang membesarkan dirinya. Sasuke memilih berbaring di atas rerumputan. Satu tangannya terlipat di atas perut. Tubuhnya menghadap sungai dan pendangannya bertemu dengan kepulan awan di angkasa.

"Aku boleh duduk di sini?"

Suara seorang gadis memecahkan lamunan Sasuke, menyadarkannya dari hal-hal imajiner yang mengisi benaknya. Sasuke melirik ke samping, memandang Hinata dengan _sweater_ putih bermotif _checker_ di bagian dada dan rok panjang berwarna hitam yang kini membungkuk di sisinya. Sasuke belum menjawab, tapi Hinata telah mengempaskan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan.

Kenapa gadis ini justru duduk seenaknya? Kenapa gadis ini justru berada di sini berdua dengannya?

Sasuke ingin segera beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Hinata di sini. Namun, tubuhnya tak bisa diajak berkompromi. Tubuhnya berkhianat dan justru terpaku di sisi Hinata.

"Kau tak bersama dengan Naruto lagi? Tadi aku melihat kalian berdua di kedai."

Sasuke tak percaya dengan pita suara yang ikut berkhianat melontarkan pernyataan seperti itu dengan nada tak suka, seakan mengutarakan kecemburuan yang tersirat.

Hinata tertegun. "Sasuke-kun melihatku dan Naruto-kun? Kenapa tidak menghampiri kami?"

Kali ini, Sasuke merasa tubuhnya bisa bergerak dan dia memilih beranjak berdiri, bersiap meninggalkan Hinata andai saja satu tangan Hinata tak menarik kain baju yang dia kenakan.

"Bisa … bisa temani aku di sini sebentar saja?"

Sasuke ingin menggelengkan kepala, ingin menolak permintaan Hinata. kenapa dia harus menemani gadis yang kemungkinan telah menjadi kekasih Naruto? Sasuke … Sasuke selalu menyukai Hinata, baik dulu maupun saat ini. Namun, apa untungnya menyakiti diri sendiri? Dekat dengan Hinata pun tak akan membuat gadis itu menjadi miliknya.

"Aku selalu merasa kita mirip. Aku selalu ingin bicara denganmu, Sasuke-kun. Ketika Sasuke-kun meninggalkan Konoha, hati kecilku berteriak. Andai saja aku menyapamu. Andai saja aku menghampirimu dan mengajakmu bicara, bisakah hal yang kulakukan itu mengubah keputusanmu? Namun, aku tahu waktu tidak bisa diubah. Ketika kehilangan Neji, aku jadi semakin merasa mirip denganmu. Aku semakin paham perasaanmu dan aku bersyukur Sasuke-kun mau kembali ke Konoha."

Bibir Sasuke mengatup. Namun, kini dia memilih duduk di sisi Hinata. Tangan gadis itu perlahan terlepas dari kain bajunya. Sasuke bisa melihat sirat sendu dari dua bola mata yang mengingatkannya pada mutiara. Jika Hinata dahulu memberanikan diri menyapanya. Jika dia dan Hinata bisa akrab dulu, akankah dia memilih bergabung dengan Orochimaru?

Tidak.

Sasuke ingin mengatakannya. Jika saja Hinata mencoba meraihnya, dia pasti akan memilih menetap di Konoha. Jika saja Hinata lebih menaruh perhatian kepadanya, Sasuke tak akan memilih pihak sana.

Sasuke berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengungkapkan isi pikirannya. Rasanya, dia jadi seperti menyalahkan Hinata. Hinata tak tahu apa-apa. Selain itu, bukankah seharusnya laki-laki duluan yang mengejar gadis idamannya? Namun, saat itu, Sasuke justru memilih menyukai Hinata dari kejauhan. Memastikan gadis itu baik-baik saja.

Ketika Hinata dikalahkan Neji dan terluka parah, Sasuke sempat berpikir untuk mengajak pemuda berambut cokelat itu berkelahi. Sebagian dirinya merasa tak terima ketika Neji harus dikalahkan Naruto. Kenapa harus Naruto yang selalu bersikap seolah-olah dia adalah pahlawan bagi Hinata? Kenapa keadaan selalu mendukung agar mereka berdua lebih dekat?

Kini, setelah banyaknya kejadian, setelah tahun demi tahun berlalu, setelah Itachi dan Neji tiada, dan setelah dunia ini kembali aman dari ancaman perang, Hinata berada di sini. Gadis itu duduk di sisinya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dan Naruto?"

Hinata sontak memandang Sasuke tak percaya sehingga sang pemuda harus menambahkan dengan, "Aku menyadarinya, menyadari perasaanmu pada si Dobe itu."

"Semua orang di Konoha bilang begitu. Mereka bilang, aku tampak seperti kekasih Naruto, padahal kami berdua berteman."

"Sasuke-kun," ucap Hinata lagi, "ayah ingin bertemu denganmu. Kapan-kapan mampirlah ke rumah."

* * *

Barangkali ajakan Hinata dan undangan lisan dari Hiashi yang kini membuat sang pemuda duduk di pinggir rumah tradisional Hyuuga. Sebagian tubuhnya berada di atas lantai kayu, sedangkan kakinya menyapu tanah. Hiashi duduk bersila di sisinya. Satu nampan berisi dua cawan teh berada di antara mereka. Hiashi bicara banyak dan sebagian besar memberikan Sasuke nasehat. Berbincang dengan Hiashi mengingatkan Sasuke pada ayahnya sendiri, pada Fugaku. Dua pria tersebut memiliki sikap dan sifat yang sama, kaku, ketus, dan selalu tampak serius. Namun, dari ucapan Hiashi, Sasuke bisa merasakan kehangatan, seolah dia memiliki sosok lain yang bisa dipanggilnya "ayah".

"Ketika seumuran denganmu, aku pun sama, mempertanyakan jati diriku. Aku banyak berbuat konyol dan merugikan klan. Bahkan ketika dewasa, aku masih menjadi orang dewasa yang menyebalkan. Aku seakan mendiskriminasikan anak sulungku sendiri. Aku mengenal Fugaku dan aku selalu menganggap kami berdua memiliki jalan pikiran yang sama, jadi hanya ini yang bisa kukatakan, sebagai ayah, aku menyayangi anakku. Mungkin caraku dan Fugaku dalam mendidik anak tidak bisa dibenarkan. Namun, sebenarnya, kami hanya menunjukkan perhatian kami."

"Sasuke, Hinata selalu melihatmu. Anak itu selalu memikirkanmu." Hiashi menepuk pundak Sasuke sebelum beranjak berdiri dan pamit untuk keperluan lain.

Kepala Hinata-lah yang lantas menyembul dari balik pintu geser. Gadis itu berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan menggantikan tempat Hiashi.

"Ayah bicara banyak hal padamu, ya." Hinata tertawa kecil, "dia selalu membicarakanmu, Sasuke-kun. Ayah bilang kau akan menjadi ninja yang hebat kelak."

"Tapi aku hanya menjadi mantan buronan. Aku bahkan masih _genin_."

Sasuke tak berniat bercanda, tapi Hinata tertawa.

"Sasuke-kun benar. Kau harus belajar giat untuk menjadi _chuunin_."

"Kudengar, Naruto gagal dalam ujian _chuunin_. Dia tidak mendengarkan arahan Temari dan melanggar peraturan lalu dinyatakan gugur. Tapi Kakashi menawarkan Naruto untuk menjadi _jounin_." Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bibirnya selalu ingin membahas Naruto, sengaja menyilet hatinya sendiri.

"Ah, iya. Naruto-kun sedang belajar untuk menjadi _jounin_. Sasuke-kun sendiri akan ikut ujian _chuunin_ minggu depan, bukan? Kau harus berusaha agar lulus. Aku akan datang melihatmu."

* * *

Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa kakinya selalu sampai ke kediaman Hyuuga. Hari ini dia mengunjungi Hinata, menyaksikan sang gadis belajar memainkan _koto_. Gadis itu mengenakan kimono berwarna ungu dengan aksen bunga tulip berwarna putih. Rambut panjangnya digulung tinggi dan disisipi jepitan dengan bentuk bunga lili. Hinata mempersilakan Sasuke untuk menjadi penonton tunggal. Sasuke merasa matanya terhipnotis untuk tidak berkedip ketika melihat jari-jemari Hinata tangkas memetik tiap senar _koto_.

Esok harinya, lagi-lagi, Sasuke berada di kediaman Hyuuga. Hiashi tengah berlatih bersama Hanabi dan menawarkan Sasuke untuk bertarung dengan anak bungsunya itu. Ketika melihat Hanabi kalah, Hiashi menantang Sasuke. Pertarungan keduanya seimbang dan Hiashi tahu, Sasuke mengalah. Hinata yang baru kembali dari gedung Hokage datang membawa _anpan_. Sadar bahwa dia hanya membeli _anpan_ untuk tiga orang, Hinata membagi setengah _anpan_ miliknya untuk Sasuke dan Hyuuga-Uchiha menyantap _anpan_ hangat berempat.

Lusa, Sasuke lagi-lagi berada di halaman Hyuuga. Beberapa Hyuuga lain melihatnya dari kejauhan dengan tatapan heran yang terpasang di wajah mereka. Sasuke tampak berbincang dengan Hiashi. Keduanya tampak begitu dekat. Sasuke memberitahukan kisah Uchiha pada sang pria dan sang pria menukarnya dengan kisah soal mata lain yang menjadi leluhur _byakugan_.

Tanpa sadar, minggu ujian telah tiba. Tentu Sasuke bisa melewati setiap ujian tulis. Kini, dia berdiri di lapangan, hendak menunggu lawan tarungnya. Kakashi membatasi Sasuke dan hanya memperbolehkan sang pemuda menggunakan _sharingan_ serta hanya mengeluarkan tiga puluh persen _chakra_ -nya. Sebelum masuk ke arena, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan ke tribun dan menemukan Hinata duduk di antara ratusan penonton. Gadis itu melambaikan tangan padanya.

Berakhir sama dengan Naruto, Sasuke gagal memperoleh gelar " _chuunin_ ". Kekuatannya yang tidak imbang dengan musuh membuat lawannya terpental jauh dan harus mendapat penanganan tim medis, membuat Sasuke dianggap gugur karena menyakiti lawan melebihi batas merupakan pelanggaran. Alih-alih memarahinya, Hinata yang berlari menuruni tribun dengan segera justru menempelkan plester di pipi Sasuke.

"Kau terluka," ujar sang gadis, membuat Sasuke berpikir bahwa tatapan khawatir Hinata amat sia-sia. Hinata tak perlu mencemaskannya. Luka goresan di pipi bukanlah apa-apa.

Meski masih ingin merasakan jemari Hinata di pipinya, Sasuke sadar ada banyak pasang mata yang tengah menatap mereka sehingga Sasuke memutuskan menepis tangan Hinata.

* * *

"Sasuke, kau dan Hinata berpacaran?" Pertanyaan Shikamaru membuat Sasuke menoleh dengan mata terbelalak. Dia tercengang sebelum menggelengkan kepala perlahan.

"Ada rumor beredar bahwa kalian berpacaran. Banyak saksi melihat kalian tampak sering berdua."

Sasuke pikir, dia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan rumor tersebut. Namun, pikiran Sasuke langsung tertuju pada Naruto. Apakah calon Hokage itu mendengar rumor yang beredar? Bagaimana jika dia mendengarnya? Bagaimana jika rumor itu membuat Naruto menjauhi Hinata?

Sasuke menginginkan Hinata, tapi Sasuke masih memiliki nalar dan dia tidak ingin membuat Hinata dijauhi Naruto.

Dengan matang, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak mengunjungi kediaman Hyuuga dan memilih berdiam di taman untuk menghabiskan waktu. Dia menghindari Hinata. Dia berusaha menahan diri, menahan kakinya agar tidak melangkah ke kediaman yang hangat itu. Sebagai gantinya, di suatu pagi, Sasuke meletakkan sebuah surat di depan pintu gerbang Hyuuga. Keesokanharinya, dia menemukan sebuah surat balasan di depan pintu rumahnya.

Semenjak itu, mereka tak lagi bertemu. Mereka berkomunikasi melalui surat.

* * *

Hinata pernah bertanya melalui pesan perihal alasan Sasuke yang berhenti menemuinya dan Sasuke hanya membalas dengan "aku tak ingin menimbulkan gosip apa pun". Hinata membalas dengan pesan yang begitu singkat, tapi mata oniks Sasuke menyadari bahwa secarik kertas yang Hinata kirimkan tidak seperti biasa, kertas itu tampak sedikit kusut dan penuh bekas penghapus, seolah ada hal yang ingin Hinata tuliskan, tapi urung. Seolah Hinata pernah meremas kertas itu.

Esok pagi ketika membuka pintu, Sasuke kembali menemukan sepucuk surat berada di teras. Surat itu berisi informasi bahwa Hinata akan menjalankan misi. Meski demikian, Hinata akan berusaha mengiriminya surat.

Sehari-dua hari berselang, Sasuke menerima surat yang disampaikan melalui burung elang. Hinata memberitahukan misi apa yang harus dia jalani dan lokasinya. Tiga hari dan Sasuke tak lagi mendapat kabar dari sang gadis. Barulah ketika Hiashi muncul di depan pintu rumahnya pagi buta, Sasuke sadar, ada hal yang tidak beres menimpa Hinata.

Gadis itu dinyatakan hilang dan rekan satu tim Hinata dalam menjalankan misi, Lee dan Konohamaru, tidak bisa menemukan Hinata. Kiba dan Shino sudah berangkat untuk menyusul mereka, tapi keduanya belum memberikan kabar baik. Naruto dan Sakura tengah berada di Suna, Konoha tak bisa mengandalkan teknik _sennin_ Naruto atau Sakura.

Hiashi telah pamit dan akan menyusul Kiba ke lokasi. Tak ingin tinggal diam, Sasuke berusaha pergi dari Konoha dan harus menelan pil pahit ketika dirinya dihadang ANBU. Dia masih tidak diizinkan berkeliaran secara bebas. Di mata Konoha, dia adalah Sasuke. Namun, di mata negara, dia masih bekas buronan.

"Aku tidak peduli," ketus Sasuke, "biarkan aku lewat. Hanya aku yang bisa menemukan Hinata."

Dengan itu, Sasuke melanggar peraturan dan melumpuhkan sepuluh anggota ANBU sekaligus. Dia tahu sepulang dari lokasi akan ada hukuman yang menantinya. Namun, untuk saat ini, dia memprioritaskan keberadaan dan keselamatan Hinata.

Dengan _rinnegan_ dan _sennin_ -nya, Sasuke bisa menemukan Hinata yang terperangkap dalam jaring _chakra_. Entah kebetulan atau bukan, jaring tersebut milik Kidoumaru, ninja yang pernah menjadi musuh mendiang kakak sepupunya, Neji, dalam masa pencarian Sasuke. Hinata tertawan jaring tersebut dan membuat _chakra_ -nya terhisap, membuat keberadaannya tak bisa dilacak andai bukan dengan teknik _sennin_. Sasuke menyingkirkan jaring-jaring kecil yang menempel di rambut Hinata dan membopongnya. Beberapa wajah menyambut dia dan Hinata yang masih tak sadarkan diri dengan sirat lega.

Hari itu, Hiashi berterima kasih padanya.

* * *

Selama beberapa hari, Sasuke tak memperoleh surat dari Hinata. Tentu saja. Gadis itu tengah menjalani masa penyembuhan di kediamannya. Sasuke sendiri tak bisa pergi menjenguk. Dia tahu, Naruto berada di sana menemani Hinata. Pemuda yang baru sampai di Konoha petang kemarin bergegas ke kediaman Hyuuga saat mengetahui kejadian yang menimpa Hinata. Saat ini, pemuda pirang itu mungkin masih berada di sana.

Hingga suatu hari, Sasuke membukakan pintu dan menemukan sepucuk surat. Namun, pagi ini surat tersebut tidak berada di atas teras, tapi justru berada dalam genggaman tangan seseorang.

Hinata menyapanya dengan salam. Gadis itu tidak meninggalkan surat di terasnya dan justru menunggu sampai Sasuke membukakan pintu. Sasuke memutar otak. Apa gerangan yang membawa Hinata kemari? Ah, isi suratnya kemarinkah? Kemarin, Sasuke mengirimi Hinata surat dengan isi seperti ini:

 _Mungkin ini menjadi surat terakhir dariku. Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Karena itulah, aku ingin mendukung kisah cintamu dengan Naruto. Sebagai sahabat si Dobe, lebih dari siapa pun, Naruto pantas bersamamu. Namun, aku tahu, aku harus mengutarakan perasaanku atau aku akan memendam perasaan ini selamanya. Aku akan selalu berharap untuk kebahagiaanmu._

Tangan Hinata menyodorkan surat ke depan wajah Sasuke. Gadis itu bahkan memaksa Sasuke untuk membuka surat darinya saat itu juga. Sasuke membuka surat itu dengan alis terangkat dan hanya bisa tertegun saat melihat gambar wajah yang sedang cemberut dengan balon dialog bertuliskan "bodoh!" di atasnya.

Hinata merunduk, jemarinya bermain ketika dia sedang canggung seperti ini.

"Jangan mengakhiri komunikasi seperti itu setelah menyatakan perasaanmu. Sasuke-kun bahkan belum mendengar jawaban dariku."

Hinata mendongak, wajahnya semerah buah delima.

"Mulai saat ini, kabar bahwa kita berpacaran bukan lagi sekadar rumor. K-kita menjadi kekasih sungguhan. A-aku ingin bersama denganmu, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke terdiam. "Jangan bercanda. Bukankah kau menyukai Naruto?"

"Ya, aku menyukainya." Hinata sama sekali tak berusaha menampik kenyataan itu, membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran.

"Lalu? Kau hanya mengasihaniku."

"Tidak!" Hinata mendekat, jaraknya dan Sasuke hanya dibatasi beberapa senti saja, "aku menyukai Naruto-kun, tapi yang kucintai adalah Sasuke-kun. Aku mengutarakan perasaanku bahwa aku ingin bersama dengan Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-kun mendukungku. M-maaf jika kedekatanku dan Naruto-kun telah membuat Sasuke-kun salah paham. Bahkan ketika di kedai, aku membicarakan Sasuke-kun."

Tubuh Sasuke sontak oleng. Punggungnya menabrak pintu di belakang. Sasuke tak berkata apa pun, hanya menarik tubuh Hinata dan mendekapnya erat. Peluh membanjiri pelipis sang gadis, terlebih ketika dia bisa mendengar degupan jantung Sasuke. Sangat kencang.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku sangat bahagia," bisik Sasuke.

Hinata berusaha menengadah. Gadis itu terperangah ketika melihat sebutir air terjatuh dari oniks Sasuke. Sasuke menangis dengan senyuman lebar yang baru kali ini Hinata lihat.

Pemuda Uchiha lantas membawa Hinata masuk ke dalam, menutup pintu kediamannya dari publik, dan bermaksud menghabiskan waktu seharian ini di rumah bersama dengan Hinata. Lebih dari sekadar tempat bernaung, kali ini, Sasuke menemukan rumah bukan hanya bagi tubuhnya, melainkan bagi hatinya.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2018)


End file.
